


The Tree is Not On Fire

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ, Joel and Ray spend some time together on Christmas Morning <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tree is Not On Fire

JJ opened his eyes lazily, blinking a few times before the cold awoke his skin with a goose bumpy morning.

The covers.

Nonexistent, of course, and his leg was dangling off the edge of the bed, the image of a horror movie played in JJ’s mind and he quickly reclaimed his leg, moving it so it was on the bed.

Cold. He would kill for a sweatshirt or something, he might steal one of Joel’s.

“Hey sleepyhead, do you know what day it is?”  
“The day you finally let me sleep longer?” JJ said, voice laced with sleep and Ray smiled, brushing off the comment as he swiped a finger gently across JJ‘s forehead, moving the hair there and exposing the skin.

“It’s christmas stupid.”

There was a slight echoing chant of presents presents presents in the distance. JJ groaned.

“Baby the best present you can give me right now is sleep and warmth.”

“But,” Ray countered, “I think me and Joel bought you something better than that.” Another groan and Ray’s smile disappeared.  “Get out of bed,” He coxed sweetly, “Or I smash your gift.”

Now JJ smiled.

“Come on JJ, it’s Christmas don’t do this to me.” Ray outstretched a hand and placed it on the small of JJ’s warm back, under the shirt he wore to sleep.

Cold. Ray was so cold.

“Jesus Christ Ray what happened to that hot hispanic blood pumping through your veins?”

“Shockingly caucasian,” Ray reminded, “Get outta bed or I use my ice powers for evil.”  
“Please don’t grab my dick with your snowman hands,” JJ spoke dryly as he put his feet over the side of the bed, yawning and stretching as he yelled good morning and kissed Ray hello.

 

“I’m going to set the tree on fire,” Joel slurred.

That eggnog is going to be the death of him, Ray thought to himself as JJ yelled something about sharing the alcohol in the house. The other boy put on one of Joel’s hoodie and went into the living room where a tiny, but not to tiny, Christmas tree was standing proudly.

“That’s not your present,” Joel mumbled when he saw JJ, he thrusted his finger forward as he pointed at the younger man.

“I know. ‘M cold,” he went over and kissed Joel good morning, he then dropped to the floor, sitting criss cross applesauce. “Presents,” he stated.

“Ray wouldn’t let me open them until everyone was here.” Ray swatted at Joel’s shoulder and rolled his eyes.

“Open the red one first.”

 

~~~

A few eggnog induced hazes later, JJ was splayed out on the floor, resting on Joel’s legs who was also on the floor, while Ray clutched his presents in admiration.  
“Do you like it~” Joel sung into the air, motioning vaguely to Ray.

“I love it.”  
“More than us?”

“Just about.”  Ray got a dorky sweater that Joel pickled out for him, some game memorabilia from JJ, and a decorative xbox, designed with Ray in mind no doubt, from both of them.

“What about yoooou~” Joel kicked on of his legs lightly into the air, jolting JJ and making him laugh.

He flipped his hand up, bringing the camera near him to flip upward into his palm. It was beautiful, and old polaroid that was refurbished to work like it was new and straight out of the box. Since JJ is a fan of old shit, they got him an old NES and a few games, and a dorky sweater to match Ray’s.

 

“What about you,” Ray and JJ asked in unison. Joel smiled and pulled his sweater that lazily hung around his neck, sometimes Joel wondered if the three of them were a hive mind or something. He also got three bottles of some fancy ass wine that was older then all of them combined. (Well they were older than Joel.)

Plus a watch. A silver watch with a black inside, the numbers were roman numerals and the steading ticking pulsed through Joel’s wrist like a second heartbeat.

 

“I love you,” Joel slurred while he stared wide eyed at the ceiling.  
“You’re drunk,” Ray answered Joel, “But I love you too.”  
“So much fucking love man,” JJ muttered while he fiddled with his camera.

 

They stayed quiet for a moment, enveloped with this feeling of love that swam through the air like a puff of smoke.

“We should set the tree on fire so I don’t have to carry it outside.”  
“You’d have to carry it outside either way Joel,” Ray said dismissively.

“I could film it for an RT life,” JJ said.  
“Joel and fire? You really think that’s a good idea?”

“I’m right here.” Joel paused, “We should do it right now.”

“We’re not setting the tree on fire it’s still christmas God damn it.”

Joel shot JJ a knowing look and the younger smiled.

They were going to set the tree on fire.

Eventually.

 


End file.
